


Falling

by BookWerm



Series: Something to do with Bruce Banner [1]
Category: The Avengers, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Compliant, Ficlet, falling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-09 02:31:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16441331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookWerm/pseuds/BookWerm
Summary: The scene where Natasha pushes Bruce off a literal and metaphorical cliff that overturns his life, stretching far past the two years he was trapped as someone else.





	Falling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DrRJSB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrRJSB/gifts).



Falling. This again.

An old, painful friend.

He knew the push was coming before it did.

He couldn’t let go, couldn’t push her away, because it was Natasha. But it still hurt like ice cold water, the air sucked out of his lungs, when he tumbled helplessly over the edge. Because no matter how many times he hurtled through the air at way too many miles per hour it always felt like he was falling to his death. 

His eyes flickered, and for half a second he tried to hold it back.

Tried to be himself.

**Author's Note:**

> I am required by Flickr to tell you that I originally posted this image on Flickr. So there.  
> But seriously, I am so happy I figured out how to insert images!!


End file.
